


Rain Came Pouring Down (when I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe)

by orphan_account



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, and CPU Jack/Brianna isn't canon, just fluff, post PLAGUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna asks Dekka to meet her in the woods. Dekka has no idea what's goin on. Cuteness and love confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Came Pouring Down (when I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a GONE fic before, but this ship man. So yeah. Here ya go!
> 
> As always if you want to follow me or want to give me prompts, I'm seducinghollis on tumblr
> 
> Title from the Taylor Swift song 'Clean'

Dekka stood there, waiting, rocking on her heels. She had been asked by Brianna to meet in the forest, but now Dekka was thinking that maybe it was all a cruel joke, and some of Zil's leftover mutant-haters were gonna come and beat her up or something. 

Ha. As if. Zil's old crew couldn't kill her, even when Zil himself was alive. 

But, where was Brianna. She'd probably stood her up, I mean, why'd she ask Dekka to meet her anyway. She'd rejected her when she'd confessed her feelings, why would she want to talk to her now?

God, it probably wasn't even about that. 

Speak of the devil, there was Brianna. 

"Hey." Brianna said, with a hint of- shyness in her voice? No, it can't be. Not Breeze. 

"Hi" Dekka said back, worrying all the time. 'Am I being too eager?' 'Should I have said more?' She thought. 

"So," Brianna said, kicking the grass gently- well, as gently as Breeze could, anyway. "Me and Jack were never a thing. I just, I just thought you might, like, want to know, or something. Not that, like, it matters, or whatever."

Okay. This was new. Was she— was she nervous? Nah. Couldn't be. Dekka brushed the thought from her mind. 

"Yeah? What's this gotta do with me?" Dekka asked. "Listen, it was stupid, that thing I said, listen, just pretend it didn't happen? It didn't need to happen so just pretend it didn't happen oka-"

"But I don't wanna pretend it didn't happen" Brianna blurted out at a speed only the Breeze could reach. 

"What?" Dekka asked, her mind racing, one thousand thoughts going through her head at once. 

"I don't wanna pretend it didn't happen" Brianna whispered. 

"Listen, Breeze, I can't understand what you're-"

And Brianna cut her off. With a kiss. Holy crap. 

Dekka pulled her closer, revelling in the moment that she had imagined happening so many times. Little did she know, Brianna was feeling the same. 

Brianna pulled her even closer, moving her hand round to hold the back of Dekka's neck. 

They kissed frantically for a few more moments, savouring every second. 

Then, fucking Sam Temple appeared. 

"Hey Breeze, Dekka." Brianna and Dekka pulled apart quickly. 

"What?" Dekka growled, still entangled in Brianna's arms. 

"Just doin' my patrol" Sam replied cheerily. 

"Okay." Brianna replied. "Now leave."

"Sorry man!" Sam said, throwing his hands up. "I'll go! Bye."

"Bye." The two girl say in unison, before Brianna pulls Dekka down for another kiss, harder this time.  
Brianna bit Dekka's lip and oh holy fuck Dekka had never realised it was a thing for her but hell yes that was definitely a thing for her jesus okay. 

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Brianna put their foreheads together. 

"I think I love you" she murmured. 

"Really?" Dekka asked.

"Really really."


End file.
